Over the last several decades there have been significant changes in camera technology. The proliferation of digital cameras and advances in associated technologies has made it possible to incorporate cameras in a variety of devices. Computers and mobile communication devices, such as smartphones, routinely include cameras. It is also becoming more commonplace to provide one or more cameras on an automotive vehicle to provide enhanced features, such as a parking assist function. It would be useful to be able to provide more advanced driver assist functions that incorporate or use a camera.
One of the challenges associated with developing a camera for use on a vehicle is providing adequate image quality capability while fitting within size and cost constraints. For example, an infrared filter is useful on cameras for providing better image quality especially in daylight conditions. The known way of incorporating an infrared filter into a camera, however, presents challenges when attempting to limit the size of a camera assembly. The presence of an infrared filter tends to increase the back focal distance between a sensor and the lens element closest to that sensor. It is also difficult to limit the total track length of the camera. Some attempts to achieve a shorter total track length require introducing a relatively large number of aspherical lens surfaces, which tends to complicate the design and introduce undesired additional cost.